Enredos
by yo-182
Summary: La vida de Draco y Ginny se cruzan...sus almas haran todo lo posible por juntarlos....post howarts...el esperado 7...quien sera el taxista?...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

-Hola señor¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-Bien Berta, gracias. ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?

-Demasiado trabajo, pero todo esta bajo control no se preocupe.

-Claro que tengo que preocuparme es mi empresa. ¿no?

-Si...quiero decir que todas las tareas están bajo control.

-Muy Bien. Quiero ver los últimos informes sobre mi oficina, y no se tarde.

-Enseguida se los mando a su escritorio.

-Bien.

El rubio iba a su oficina, llamando la atención de todo el que estuviera en ese momento allí. Era como si una ráfaga de viento los dejara helados, no acostumbraban a ver al jefe tan bien. Es decir, no se comportaba como el arrogante y odioso hombre que era siempre. Muchos decían que le había sentado bien sus vacaciones y otros que estaba poseído, en fin, eran rumores de oficina.

-Veamos...hay que revisar los últimos resultados de las ventas..- pensaba mientras iba hacia su escritorio y se sentaba enfrente de su computadora personal.

Un sonido lo hizo desconcentrarse, eran los papeles que había pedido a su secretaria. Reviso hoja por hoja. Al parecer no le habían mentido y todo iba bien. Pensó que las vacaciones que había tenido le habían servido para relajarse. Muy raro que el gran Draco Malfoy no se hubiera acostado con ninguna mujer durante sus vacaciones. Necesitaba pensar que quería de su vida. Tenia una empresa, tenia dinero, tenia mujeres, pero sentía que aun le faltaba algo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Tenia frente a el a una mujer alta pelo castaño y ojos cafés.

-Hola Draco. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?. Me tuve que enterar por tu secretaria que estabas aquí. Acaso no querías verme. – replico la mujer un poco fastidiada.

-Basta Julianne yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida, creí haber dejado eso en claro cuando comenzamos esta relación. ¿No te acuerdas? – dijo Malfoy con un tono increíblemente tranquilo en su voz.

-Draco tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti no deberías jugar con mis sentimientos. ¿No te parece? – añadió la mujer cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al escritorio de Draco.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. No quiero volver a repetírtelo. No te metas en mi vida Julianne.

-Esta bien Draco pero al menos déjame hacerte feliz...déjame poder ser parte de tu vida...sin tener que entrometerme en ella...- dijo mientras besaba el cuello del joven.

-No lo se, ahora déjame que tengo que seguir trabajando. – necesitaba diversión pero no podía hacer nada ya que recién llegaba de sus vacaciones y no había arreglado sus asuntos de trabajo.

-Estas muy...calmado diría yo. No eres el Malfoy que todos conocemos.

-Será por que realmente no me conocen. Ahora retírate Julianne.

La chica se retiro, sin decir una sola palabra. Su meta seria tener a Draco Malfoy a su lado cueste lo que le cueste. Sabia que no le seria fácil, la personalidad de Draco no le facilitaba las cosas pero aun así no dejaría de intentarlo.

Una bella pelirroja se despertaba de su sueño. Soñaba que estaba en un hermoso jardín con un hombre al que no podía verle bien la cara pero se sentía feliz. Como si no hubiera nada que pudiera interrumpir el momento hasta que sintió que la besaba, y el beso cada vez se hacia mas intenso. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un gran perro encima de su cama. Era Jack su perro desde hacia un año.

-Vete no molestes ahora, mami estaba soñando algo hermoso y tu la despiertas así, para nada. Ven te daré la comida.

Ginevra Weasley le dio de comer a su perro y se fue a bañar para irse a trabajar. Trabajaba en una revista de tecnología muggle y a la vez era publicista enuna empresay de vez en cuando ayudaba a la revista "Corazón de Bruja", ya que su amiga trabajaba en esa.

Iba directo al trabajo en su auto y le suena el celular.

-Hola Ginny¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-¿Mucho?. Por que necesito tu ayuda.

-Ah. ¿Y ahora por que?

-Por que estoy enferma y bueno tengo que esperar a que San Mungo me mande una poción y tengo que hacer una entrevista. ¿Podrías reemplazarme?

-No lo se, depende para quien sea la entrevista – dijo Ginny dubitativa.

-Es para el hombre mas codiciado por las mujeres. ¿A que no adivinas quien es?.

-Mmm...no, no lo se. ¿Quién es?.

-Para Draco Malfoy.

-...- hubo un silencio en el teléfono.

-Ginny¿estas ahí?

-¿Tu te escuchas lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Si¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Como que si tengo algún problema?. Me estas pidiendo que le haga una entrevista a Malfoy.

-¿Lo conoces?. Por que si es así haces las cosas mas fáciles.

-Era el chico de Howarts mas arrogante que he conocido, y nos ha molestado a mi, a Harry y a mis amigos.

-Bueno vamos Ginny. Hazlo por mi, que estoy enferma y no puedo ir. Necesito tu ayuda, vamos. ¿Porfis? – suplico su amiga.

-Esta bien, lo pensare.

-Gracias Ginny, igual no tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo, solo una semana.

-Esta bien, bueno nos vemos luego que no puedo seguir hablando. ¿ok?

-Ok. Adios Ginny.

-Adios.

Entro a la empresa , subió al piso 52 y pregunto a su secretaria si tenia algún recado. Luego fue a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio. Abrió su notebook y entro a internet para revisar su correo. A veces recibía algunos mails de Hermione que se había ido de viaje con Ron para hacer un trabajo, aunque dudaba que solo fuera por el trabajo. No tenia mensaje alguno, estaba aburrida ya que todavía no le habían mandado las ultimas noticias para la revista (N/A:para el q no entiende ginny trabaja en una empresa qesta asociadacon una revista..jeje no se si me explico)y no podría clasificarlas.

Mientras miraba por el gran ventanal que había en su oficina, por donde podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Pensaba si debía hacer caso a la propuesta de su amiga. Por un lado le gustaba la idea pero por otro no le gustaba por que eso implicaba acercarse a el odioso de Malfoy. Sabia que era un hombre codiciado pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde su salida de Howarts, lo evitaba ya que recordarle le hacia sentir rabia por no poder haber echo algo en sus años en el colegio cuando los molestaba. Luego de un largo rato llamo a su amiga Caty. Solo lo haria por su amiga.

-Hola Caty?

-Si

-Hola soy ginny y he pensado en tu propuesta.

-POR FAVOR DIME QUE SI! – grito su amiga en el teléfono.

-Esta bien, he decidido que...

-Dime

-Que si. – terminó Ginny.

-Oh gracias! Sabia que dirías que si. ¿a que no te resistes a Draco Malfoy?

-Pero que dices si yo lo odio con toda mi alma.

-Pero ginny ¿tu no has visto lo guapo que esta ese hombre?

-Ehhh...bueno no.

-¿Como? Sale en todas las revistas, que se refieren a las brujas y tu no lo has visto.

-Bueno es que desde que salí del colegio quise evitar verlo ya que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Bueno no sabes lo que te espera. Cuanto te apuesto a que caes rendida a sus pies. Jajaja.

-Ni que lo digas, por favor. Jamás, escucha, jamás me dejare llevar por ese hombre.

-Esta bien Ginny lo que tu digas.

-Bueno, tal vez pase a visitarte a la tarde ¿ok?

-Ok pero tráete alguna poción para no contagiarte.

-Esta bien. Adiós

-Adiós

Colgó el teléfono y al instante entra su secretaria por la puerta.

Srta. Weasley el coordinador quiere hablar con usted. Dice que vaya a su oficina, ahora si puede ser.

Esta bien Sally ya voy para allá.

Fue a la oficina del coordinador, deseando que no le pidiera que hiciera una de esas entrevistas estúpidas o publicidades tontas. Entro a la oficina y allí estaba el coordinador Macknam. El le pidió que tomara asiento y comenzó a hablar con ella.

Salió de allí muy malhumorada aunque trató de disimularlo. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella¿Qué había hecho para que la eligieran a ella?. Tuvo que aceptar ya que sino seria muy malo para su trabajo. Pesadamente se dirigió a su oficina, había un sobre encima de su escritorio. Bien ni siquiera su secretaria se ocupada de decirle que tenia correspondencia. Abrió el sobre, que era grande y pesado, y supuso que serían las opciones de la temporada tecnológica de mes. Y eso era. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Sally.

-Srta. Weasley le ha llegado el sobre con...- no pudo terminar ya que Ginny la siguió.

-...Las opciones de la segunda temporada.

-Lo siento Srta. Weasley no estaba aquí y no pude avisarle. – Ginny pensó que seguramente había estado con alguno de los empleados, como para no darse cuenta si estaba mas desarreglada que cuando la había visto al llegar.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, ahora déjame sola.

La secretaria se fue, dejándola sola. La vida estaba empeñada en cruzarla con Malfoy ahora hasta en su propio trabajo lo tenía que aguantar. Eso si era mala suerte, pensó.

Mañana tendría que ir a laempresa que le recomendaronpara ver si podían hacerle un poco de publicidad a la empresa de su amigo Blaise Zabbini. Como este había tenido un problema reciente tuvo que viajar y dejar la empresa a cargo de su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy. No le hacia gracia tener que ocuparse de esa empresa recién llegado de sus vacaciones. Pero lo hacia por él ya que estaba pasando una situación difícil. Pensó desde cuando se había vuelto tan generoso. Pero ese cambio le agradaba, no sabia que o quien lo había producido pero le gustaba.

Llego a su departamento tiró su maletín al suelo y se dejo caer en el sofá. Su mucama se había ido, por que había terminado su horario de trabajo. Estaba completamente solo. Apreciaba esos momentos pero en algunas ocasiones no. Deseo que Julianne no se apareciera por ahí, no deseaba verla. Necesitaba salir y lo hizo. Fue a darse una ducha, salió del baño y fue a su armario a buscar ropa. Le agradaba la ropa muggle, eligió un jean y una camisa blanca, abajo llevaba una remera negra ajustada. Se puso las zapatillas y salió.

Solo fue a un bar. Tomo algunas copas, pero no se paso ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar. Una mujer se le acerco.

-Hola Draco. ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¿No te acuerdas?. Oh vamos no recuerdas esa noche de pasión que vivimos juntos. – le dijo la mujer muy cerca de su oído.

-Mmm...no la conozco y no me moleste que me tengo que ir. "Mujeres" pensó. "Se piensan que no las recuerdo pero recuerdo al menos con las que me he acostado y eso que no son pocas"

Salió del bar, directo a su departamento. Saco las llaves y abrió la puerta. Se enfureció al máximo al ver que alguien estaba allí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

¿Que demonios haces tu aquí? – grito Draco muy enojado, en nada se parecia al Draco de la mañana.

Primero, no te refieras a mi con ese tono, no tienes ningun derecho y segundo, he venido aquí por que necesitamos aclarar las cosas Draco. - le dijo Julianne

Yo te hablo con el tono que quiero, y no tienes ningún derecho a irrumpir en mi departamento.- se defendio Malfoy

Lo siento pero es que te veo muy distinto.

Soy el mismo de siempre nada que con otro humor, ahora vete de aquí.

Pero Draco, yo te necesito. ¿No recuerdas cuando estabamos juntos?

Vete, adios. – saco a Julianne al pasillo y cerro la puerta. No es que siempre tratara asi a las mujeres pero esta lo desesperaba.

Fue a su dormitorio, se tiro en la cama y alli se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja enfurecida con la vida y Draco Malfoy, estaba en su cama leyendo uno de los libros de Las crónicas de Narnia (aclaración: no lei ninguno XD). Ese libro se lo habia regalado su hermano Bill para su cumpleaños. Se detuvo en su lectura, miro a un punto indefinido y se puso a pensar, el porque de sus desgracias. Primero Harry¿por que lo dejo? Ni ella lo sabia. Vio algo en el que no la motivaba a seguir con la relación. Segundo su amiga le pide que le haga un entrevista a Malfoy, ese maldito que hizo sus dias en Howarts una desgracia . Y por ultimo en su maldito trabajo, que en realidad no era maldito pero a partir de ahora para ella si lo era, le pidieron que trabaje con Malfoy. Que mal hizo ella para que le suceda, quizas dejar a Harry, pero no era para alguien le enviara una maldición de ese tipo.

Hola Jack¿tienes hambre? – (si, yo hablaba con mi perra XD q ya no esta pobrecita)

Ginny se levanta y va a la cocina a buscar la comida para el perro. Luego se va a dormir, ya que estaba cansada de leer. Tenia que prepararse para el nuevo dia que le esperaba.

* * *

Holaaaaa..! Gracias a la unica review q recibi, puedo seguir este fic...  
Este capitulo...q nisiquiera se puede llamar capitulo pero bue...resume lo que paso con Harry...en otro capitulo por ahi explico mejor...no se q sera del futuro de este fic...jeje...almenos una review reicibi!...me puso feliz..jjeje GrACIAS ZOE SIMITIS! (creo q se escribe asi)

Chau! hasta otro capitulo si me viene la inspiracion!


	3. Chapter 3

Volvi...bueno que se dice antes de empezar...Todo es de J.K.Rowling...menos la trama...

Bueno a leer...el q kiera-...

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron un review por mas pequeñito q fuera...GRACIAS!...ahora si...

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Mañana soleada, hacia mucho calor y él seguia envuelto en las sabanas de su cama. Se levanto con pesadez, se dio una ducha y se cambio.

Ya en la empresa, el rubio pregunto si tenia algún recado. Berta le contesto que a las 09:00hs am vendría la Srta. Ginebra Weasley para hacerle una entrevista.

"Claro, ahora él se tenia que aguantar las preguntas de la tonta Weasley" penso Draco. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria. ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó molesto. 

-Señor Malfoy, el Señor Potter ah venido a verlo. Pero no tiene cita¿lo hago pasar o no?

-¿Que Potter esta aquí¿Y que quiere ese idiota ?

-No lo se señor¿qué hago?

-Hazlo pasar.

-Pase señor Potter¿quiere algo de tomar?

-No,gracias – contesto Harry

-¿Y que te trae por aquí Potter?

-Vengo de parte del ministerio quieren que te haga unas preguntas.

-¿Sobre que?

-Oh vamos, tu sabes bien de que te hablo.

-Explicate Potter.

-Tu bien sabes que la muerte de tu padre,Malfoy, no es segura.

-Potter, Potter, hace 4 años asesinaste a Voldemort y hace 2 sabemos que los mortifagos desaparecieron, o ¿me equivoco? – dijo Draco haciendo memoria.

-No, no te equivocas. Aunque veo que no lees los periodicos.

-De que demonios hablas Potter, estamos hablando de algo serio y tu me sales con que no leo el periodico. Vete Potter. – lo echo Draco.

-Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre ¿no?

-¿Vienes a insultarme acaso, en mi propia empresa. Ya me harte de ti, vete.

-Adios Malfoy, pero nos volveremos a ver pronto.

-Di lo que quieras Potter, no quiero volver a ver tu "santa" cara. "¿_que se trae este?viene a insultarme."_

Harry salio de alli muy enojado, no pudo obtener la información que queria de Malfoy. Apenas salio se choco con alguien. No vio quien era pero si vio unas carpetas en el suelo, las cual levanto rapidamente.

-Oh gracias. – dijo la pelirroja arreglandose la falda.

-¿Ginny? – ella levanto la mirada.

-Harry¿que haces aquí?-

-Eso deberia saber yo¿no te parece?

-¿Me estas reclamando algo?

-Eh no disculpa yo...eh...

-Esta bien, no importa. Recuerdalo ya no somos nada – dijo ginny entrando a la empresa y dejando a un Harry casi petrificado por la actitud de esta.

-------------------------------

Ya en las oficinas de Malfoy...

-Hola, buenos dias, vengo por...

-Usted es la srta Weasley ¿no es asi?

-Si es asi "_y que si le dijera que no, vieja entrometida quien se cree para interrumpirme, ya tengo demasiado con venir aquí" – _dijo Ginny con su mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Venga por aquí.."_esta no tiene pinta de reportera, seguro es una más"_ – señor Malfoy llego la Srta Weasley – anuncio Berta abriendo la puerta. – pase Srta Weasley.- mirándola de reojo mientras Ginny se introducia en la oficina.

-Malfoy cabe aclarar que no estoy aquí por que quiero sino para hacerle el favor a una amiga... – calla cuando ve Draco levantar su cabeza ya que este estaba muy metido en su trabajo.

-Weasley dejate de rodeos, y pregunta ya. ¿Piensas que tengo toda la mañana?.

-Si claro. "_puede que esté guapo pero que se cree para hablarme asi, si yo quiero puedo sacarle toda la mañana, ."_

-Empecemos Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Bien, emmm..a ver. ¿Donde esta..? - dijo la pelirroja revisando unos papeles que tenia en una carpeta, mientras tanto Draco la observaba.

-Bueno a ver que¿necesitas que te lo repita Weasley? No-Voy-A-Perder-Mi-Mañana-Contigo.

-Ya-Te-Escuche- le dijo burlandose de él.

-Ah ya claro, estas burlandote de mi ¿no Weasley?

-No quiero perder toda mi mañana contigo, asi que empecemos. - esto dejo a Draco sorprendido,es lo que el estaba diciendole "_ay que tonta es" _- Antes quiero aclararte

que este cuestionario no lo hice yo. ¿Que sientes al ser uno de los magos mas codiciados de las mujeres?

-JaJa, Ay Weasley ¿quien hizo esa pregunta?

-Contesta ya.

-Bueno a ver...me siento orgulloso - "_lo obvio" _penso Ginny - pero hay mujeres que ya se pasan y empiezan a acosarte. ¿Tu sabes lo que es eso?

-Como voy a saberlo si no me siguen las mujeres.

-Si que eres tonta Weasley, estoy hablando del acoso.Ves, ves que no se puede mantener una conversacion contigo Weasley.

-Si se puede el problema es que no quiero. Sigue contestando.

-Como te decia algunas mujeres empiezan a acosarte hasta tratan de meterse en tu vida privada. Me ha pasado sabes.

-¿ Y como ha sido esa expriencia? - pregunto ella siguiendo con el tema, aunque él se habia salido un poco de lo que ella tenia que preguntarle.

- Traumante Weasley, si, asi fue, traumante. Hablando en serio era una loca, no leas esto Mary.

-¿Puedes no salirte del tema?. Nadie te pidió que nombraras a una tal Mary. - gritó Ginny, en la habitacion no hacia calor, pero ella estaba empezando a desesperarse.

- Es mi cuestionario y digo lo que quiero. Pero ya sacala asi no me gritas mas.

-Sigamos. ¿Como saliste de esa situación?

-Bien primero tuve aclararle unas cosas. Creo que se asustó, de ahi en mas no me buscó mas.

-O sea que ninguna mujer querria conocer a un Malfoy furioso.

-No se si furioso Weasley, esa mujer no te enfurecia, te enloquecia. Ya salgamos del tema.

-Esta bien - dijo Ginny entre dientes - Cambiando de tema. En corazon de Bruja nos interesa sobre la infancia de nuestras estrellas (n/a: Q tonto eso!) . Asi que dinos,

¿piensas que tuviste una infancia trágica?

-No.

-¿no¿no piensas decir mas?

-Weasley no preguntaste mas

-Pense que ibas a desarrollar el tema como en la pregunta anterior.

-No.

-Pues hazlo entonces.

-No Weasley y no insistas.

-Ay basta me canse contigo no se puede.

-Ahi esta la puerta - le señalo con la mano- puedes irte si quieres.

-Y es lo que hare. Adios, no volvere a verte por suerte.

-Adios Weasley y dile a San Potter que no vuelva, no me interesa lo que tenga para deirme - le dijo sin mirarla, revisando entre sus papeles.

Salio de la oficina dando un portazo, y la secretaria le llamo la atencion, le dijo que tendria que pagarlo.

-¿Sabe que? Por que no se busca un hombre vieja entrometida. - Ginny estaba tan enojada que no se fijo que hirio los sentimientos de la mujer.

-Yo, yo... - y la vieja se largo a llorar.

-"_Ay ya lo que me faltaba_"..señora eh..señora yo no quise, vera tuve una discucion con su jefe y vio... - trato de disculparse.

-Vayase.

-Ay una trata de disculparse y vio como la tratan ¿no?

Ginny se dirigio a su departament. Alli le dio de comer a Jack ( el perro). no pensaba ir a trabajar hoy, tenia el día libre. Su jefe era muy generoso con ella, sabia que tenía

dos trabajo , y la dejaba faltar. Aunque eso era en raras ocasiones, a veces se enojaba y la trataba demasiado mal, luego no le pedia disculpas. Aunque no importaba.

Marco el numero de Caty.

- Hola.

-Hola Caty soy Ginny. Fue una pesadilla, odie ese momento, lo odio y lo odiare por siempre. Tambien lo odio a él, es un idiota. Solo le hice una pregunta, bah fuero dos

pero la segunda no la contesto. Es un imbecil.

-Tranquilizate¿si? y COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO ME TERMINASTE LA ENTREVISTA! ES MI TRABAJO GINNY Y TE LO CONFIE A TI.

-Ya, ya lo siento. Perdoname. Puedes intentarlo tu ¿no? Ya se te paso tu enfermedad ¿no?.

-Si.

-Ya deja de portarte como una niña.

-Ok, le hare la entrevista yo. Gracias por tu ayuda que de mucho me sirvio.

-He ahi tu sarcasmo. Bueno no vemos hoy¿Salimos?

-No lo se, no tengo muchas ganas. Por que mejor no te pasas por mi casa y tomamos algo, no quiero salir hoy.

-Bueno como quieras. A la noche estoy ahi. Adios!

-Bye Ginny.

Colgo el telefono y se fue a dar un baño. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en todo lo que le habia sucedido hasta ese instante. No queria admitirlo pero Malfoy si

estaba..."bueno". Luego se vistio y salio a dar una vuelta. Para olvidarse del trabajo, Malfoy, Harry, en todo. Visito tiendas, se compro ropa.

Mientras la chica paseaba, en la oficina de su jefe estaba él.

- Mire Sr Macknam quiero hacer esto facil, quiero que alguien se encargue de eso y listo.

-Tengo a la persona correcta que lo puede ayudar. Venga mañana, hoy esa persona no se encuentra.

-Usted cree que yo tengo tiempo para pasearme por su empresa cuando se le de la gana. No señor mande a esa persona a mi oficina.

-Lo lamento señor Malfoy, no podra ser asi.

-Oh bueno si es asi no necesito de sus servi... - lo interrumpio

-Pero puede haber exepciones.

-Mejor, si puede ser digale que venga a las 11:30.

-Alli estara.

-Adios. - se despidio Malfoy sin siquiera decir gracias.

-Eh..adios.

El señor Macknam enseguida llamo a Ginny a su celular ( moderna la chica xD jua...)

- Hola?

- Señorita Weasley? Soy su jefe.

-Ah eh hola¿que quiere? - esa llamada la estaba asustando.

-Se que no deberia llamarla pero es mejor decircelo ahora que mañana.

-¿Que necesita?

- Quiero que vaya a la empresa del Sr Malfoy, supongo que lo conoce, bueno tiene que hacer un trabajo alli.

-¿QUE! - toda la gente del centro comercial se volteo para mirarla.

- No se alarme no es nada que usted no pueda hacer, usted hace buenos trabajos. Bueno ya esta avisada. Adios Sr Weasley.

- ADIOS. - "_para que diablos le di mi numero personal ¬¬"_

Y ya otra pesadilla comienza mañana. Y una que pensaba que ya no lo veria más.

Eran las 8:00 pm. Ginny iba a la casa de Caty.

- Linda noche ¿no? - le dijo él chico del taxi.

-¿Perdon? Disculpe estaba distraida.

-Decia que linda noche, aunque ya no importa. ¿Que tiene problemas?

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh lo siento no me tenia que entrometer, vera soy nuevo en esto y me gusta charlar con la gente.

-Ah si lo entiendo. En realidad si tengo problemas.

-Sabe que yo tambien. Y uno es que no me acuerdo la calle por la que me dijo que fuera.- bromeo el chico

-jaja- rio Ginny- es enserio?

- No solo buscaba sacarle una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno es aqui.

-Claro, señorita no le importaria decirme su nombre.

- Ginny, Ginny Weasley. ¿Usted?

-Alex Hoppus (sisi ya se..q kien se le ocurre..no tnia un fuckin' nombre asi que...no m matn)

-Adios... - y cerro la puerta y no le dejo contestar al chico. Ese chico la asustaba, aunque parecia simpatico.

Ya en la casa de Caty...se pusieron a hablar de varias cosas. Como el novio de Caty, el trabajo de Caty, Todo lo que le habia pasado a Caty. y Ginny casi se duerme. Aunque luego empezo a contar sus cosas por que Caty le habia preguntado todo. En realidad todo sobre Malfoy.

* * *

Y eh aqui el capitulo al fin...bueno no se si hay alguna falta de ortografia sepan disculpar...los problemas me agarraron y bue...q se le va a hacer...  
Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews!..  
Gracias a lo que dejaron review!

Chau! hasta el proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Y si. Como todos los dias de la semana, ella legaba al trabajo. Pero esta vez tenia un aspecto que daba lastima al que se la cruzara. A pesar de maquillarse, las ojeras todavia se le notaban. Se habia pasado casi toda la noche hablando con su amiga. "_nunca mas¿por que siempre le hago caso!" _penso Ginny. Ahora era la verguenza andante. Aunque mucho no le importaba, pero ¿donde quedaba su reputacion?.

- Buenos dias Srta. Weasley - saludo Sally a Ginny. - ¿Usted no tenia que ir a la empresa del Sr Malfoy?

-Si, si Buenas..."_ni ganas de ver a ese tengo, aunque el Sr macknam se enoje, yo no ire alli"_

-¿Le pasa algo Srta?

-No tuve una buena noche, avisame si...-

-Buenos Dias Weasley - "_esa voz la conosco...mmm...¿podria matarme en este instante?" _penso mientras se daba vuelta para recibir tan grata sorpresa. - Si entiendo, yo tambien te extrañe.

-Ay no¿y que haces tu aqui?. Ya bastante tuve contigo ayer.

-Eso no te importa. Nos vemos Weasley.

-Busco al señor Macknam - le preguntó Malfoy a la secretaria, y esta lo miraba con una cara de babosa imposible de disimular.

-Si...lo esta esperando.- respondió Sally

-Hey! - grito Ginny a Sally a la vez que Malfoy se iba.

-¿Si?

- ¿Que quiere este con el jefe?

- Tienen que arreglar unos asuntos.

-Pero ¿no se suponia que tenia que ir yo a la empresa de el?

-No se nada. Ahora si me disculpa ire a tomar un cafe.

- Vaya, vaya "_no se para que esta aqui, si al final se la pasa tomando cafe"_ - y se adentro en su oficina.

Mientras...

- Si ya arreglamos eso. Esta bien, esta bien. Adios - colgo el telefono cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. - pero...¿no pidio..?

-Ah si, bueno hice algunos arreglos por ahi asi que me tome un tiempo para venir aqui. Asi que pidale a la persona que usted mando que venga para aqui.

-Bueno señor Malfoy me alegra que nos tenga presen...

-Digame Weasley trabaja aqui ¿no es asi? - lo interrumpio Draco.

-Si - contesto incredulo por la mala educacion de Malfoy. -

-Ah, bueno quiero conocer a la persona que me ayudara, para eso vine. -

-Precisamente usted acaba de nombrarla. -

- Oh si, la persona. No se burle de mi ¿quiere? -

-No me estoy burlando de usted, la Srta Weasley es la que lo va a ayudar.

-Jajaja..no haga chistes quiere - cambio su sonrisa a la de un semblante serio - ¿eso es lo que tenia para mi?.

-No permitire que se burle de nuestros empleados, la Srta Weasley es muy eficiente en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿ya sabe ella que trabajara conmigo?

-No del todo pero ahora la llamo,espero que no haya ido a su empresa. - mientras este hablaba con la secretaria para que le avise a Ginny que fuera a su oficina, Draco pensaba "_Claro este viejo no tenia otra persona, claro entreguemosle a Malfoy la Weasley y nos la sacamos de encima."_

-Buenos dias.

-Ginny gusto verte - _"en su lugar yo no diria lo mismo, tiene un aspecto demacrado, ni para pintarse tiene" _sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Para que me buscaba? - ignoro la presencia de Draco.

-Para...- otra vez lo interrumpio.

-Para que trabajes conmigo Weasley.

-Para tu informacion Malfoy, ya estaba enterada de eso. Bah sabia que haria un trabajo para tu amigo, pero no voy a trabajar contigo.

-Te equivocas, trabajaras conmigo Weasley, tengo que estar enterado de como trabajas.

-Digame que eso no es cierto...

-Ginny lamen..- el señor Macknam se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, esto no paso desapercibido para Draco - afortunadamente si...es muy bueno para ti que trabajes con Draco Malfoy.

Pasaron lo dias Ginny iba a la empresa de Zabinni, una loca idea de Malfoy, pero para suerte de Ginny él no se encontraba alli casi nunca. Nunca se hablaban, él iba a la empresa pasaba horas alli pero nunca se dignaba a ir a verla, a ver su trabajo. Cuando ella se iba el seguia en la empresa. Un dia ya no habia casi nadie en la empresa, los de limpieza, otros (que Ginny no sabia en que trabajaban), ella y Malfoy. La puerta de la oficina de Malfoy estaba entreabierta, y lo vio alli sentado tan concentrado en las hojas que estaban sobre su esritorio. Y se quedo unos segundos alli, duro poco el encanto ya que Malfoy se dio cuenta y le dedico una mirada como diciendo "notepagoparaquememires", que daba susto pero que gustaba. "_No puede ser"_ y salio de alli como un flecha.

_"Bueno, no queria asustarla pero mejor si se iba tengo que concentrarme en esto" _Agarro con sus manos los papeles que tenia encima del escritorio y se dio vuelta observando el paisaje a traves del ventanal. La oficina de Zabinni era muy parecida a la de él, siempre pensó que se habia copiado de la suya aunque ese es otro tema. Siguio con la lectura de sus papeles, o mas bien de la carta. La carta que le fue enviada desde el ministerio, obviamente mandada por Potter. Decia algo masomenos asi:

_"...como dije antes, deberas presentarte el proximo lunes en el Ministerio a declarar. Hay pruebas de que tu padre volvio con los mortifagos, y te tienen como un blanco. Asi que tienes que decirnos todo lo que sabes o de lo contrario tu tambien estaras en la mira. Esto no es un tema personal Malfoy, es por la seguridad de la comunidad magica y ,bueno, tambien por la de los muggles.Ya se que no te caen bien pero creo que tambien esta tu seguridad en juego o ¿no es asi?.Bueno espero verte y piensalo, te conviene decir la verdad y no ocultar nada. Ah y este aviso si es personal, no maltrates a Ginny. Me entere de que trabaja contigo por estos momentos, ella es una buena persona..." _

_" y bla bla bla" _Segun Draco, no le importaba que tenia para decirle de la Weasley.Que¿que tenia para decir él de su padre?. Potter realmente se estaba equivocando, él no sabia casi nada desde la "supuesta" muerte, como lo llamaba Potter, de su padre.

Ese fue unos de los tantos dias en que Ginny había mirado a Malfoy. Aprovechando situaciones como esa, en las que no habia casi nadie en la empresa. El Muy pocas veces noto eso, ese interes de ella. A veces pensaba si Potter la mandaba a que lo vigilara. A Potter no le habia caido muy bien su declaración.

----Flash Back----

_...a veces él iba a casa a visitarme, pero creo que es un dato que ya saben todos o ¿no?.-viendo que nadie le contestaba siguió- bueno como decía el venia a visitarme,me contaba cosas y yo a el tambien. Cuando me entere de su muerte, no lo vi más. Mi tia me visito para anunciarme la noticia. Y tampoco la vi mas a ella, yo sabía que ella queria a mi padre y como a el lo habían borrado del mapa, ella temía que le hicieran lo mismo. Y de ahi nunca mas supe de ella ni de ningun otro mortifago. En mi opinion creo que la desaparición o muerte de su Lord los asustó. Ves Potter como no se nada. Y no me importa si me crees o no, yo me sali de esa hace años.  
_

_- Gracias Sr Malfoy ya puede retirarse. - dijo uno de los hombrecitos que se encontraban alli.  
_

----Fin Flash Back----

A todo esto, al trabajo de Ginny tan solo le quedaba una semana para terminarlo.Si no era terminado Malfoy anularia el contrato a la empresa en la que trabaja Ginny y todo el trabajo que ella hizo seria en vano.

-Hola Weasley¿mucho trabajo no?.- le preguntó Draco a una atareada Ginny.

-Que raro verte por aqui.

-Raro para ti, por que para mi no lo es, yo trabajo Weasley.

-Crees que yo no trabajo o ¿que?. Y todo esto para tu amiguito, y ademas te la pasas encerrado en tu oficina y recien ahora que ya falta una semana para que yo pueda terminar...

-Hey, tranquila Weasley yo puedo presentar una queja si te comportas asi conmigo eh?.

-Puedes largarte y dejarme en paz.- Ginny se habia parado de su asiento, traia una falda corta y una blusa. Aunque su ropa era sencilla, era provocativa

-...Adios Weasley. - "_lindas piernas las de la Weasly¿Perdon¿esa fue mi conciencia?_. _Bueno por que no admitirlo, la Weasley tiene lindas piernas" _tardo en contestar, él no se dio cuenta pero su cara se habia transformado en una que denotaba lujuria.

_"Oh, creo que no traere mas estas faldas. Tontas ideas de Caty. Aunque...para que negarlo me gusto que me mirara" _Penso la chica, se le habia escapado una sonrisa.

* * *

Hola..q tal...bueno eh aqui el capitulo nº 5!..el capitulo anterior fue un tremendo desastre...este me gusto...no dice casi nada pero s un poco mas pasable que el otro (al menos eso pienso yo...)..jeje. 

En este chap...ya se va notando el deseo eluno al otro. Espero que lo hayan notado por lo menos.

Bueno espero que les guste, y dejar una review (no importa q sea corta! ni q diga q no les gusto!) no cuesta nada!..jojo

Y agradesco a: **Utena-Puchiko-nyu, cami ,** **leodyn,** **verons,** **clau **y **Alyssa Largerfield M. **por sus reviews!

Chau! Hasta el prox. Capitulo. (si hay error en la redaccion, disculpen. Ni ganas de ponerme a corregir otra vez)

yo -182


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

La semana paso rápido y como siempre, el fin de semana se termina y empieza otra. El trabajo terminado seria hoy presentado por Ginny a Draco. La chica cada vez que lo veía, se ponía nerviosa. Pensaba que seguro era por el miedo a que todo su trabajo no estuviera bien. Pero, pensaba lo que ella quería pensar ya que sabía que todo eso era una triste mentira, porque ella sabía lo que estaba empezando a sentir su corazón aunque todavía no lo podía definir muy bien.

La Weasley le presentaría hoy su trabajo. Seguro eso no se podría llamar trabajo. Excusas, eran solo eso, porque este joven estaba que se moría por pasar una noche con la Weasley. El no sentía nada por ella, ni nunca lo sentiría (es lo que el piensa...jeje). Estaba pensando en ofrecerle algo a cambio, pero después pensó en las consecuencias y sabía que él quedaría mal parado. Mejor dejaría las cosas así.

Vamos Ginny tu puedes - se decía una y otra vez la chica, mientras salía de su casa para el trabajo. - Taxi! - gritó la chica.

Un auto amarillo se paro frente a ella. Se subió y dijo - A la empresa de Blaise Zabinni¿sabe donde queda? Es que no recuerdo la calle. (los nervios gente, jeje...no se cuales son las calles.XD).

-Claro que se donde queda Ginny. - Ginny lo miro incrédula.

-¿Perdón¿Nos conocemos?

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy Alex...Oh si lo siento como te vas a acordar de un taxista.

-¿Ah? Bueno puedes llevarme a donde quiero ir.

-Si claro...

Y así fue el camino hasta la empresa, silencio y nada más que el ruido del tráfico. Cuando se bajo solamente le pago y ni siquiera dijo hasta luego, o algo parecido.

-Buenos días¿ya llegaron los ejecutivos? - pregunto a la secretaria.

-No, no llego nadie más. Solo usted y el Sr. Malfoy.

-Gracias - y fue a la oficina que le había sido asignada.

Pasaron diez minutos, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, en ninguna otra junta que tuvo, estuvo así de nerviosa. _"Será por que estará él, que pensara de mi…" _sus pensamientos la retrasaron un poco, ya que tuvo que entrar la secretaria para llamarle la atención. Todos estaban reunidos ya.

_"tranquila respira hondo..."_ Entro en la sala quedaba un solo asiento libre. _"que vergüenza encima llego tarde". _Tranquilamente se sentó y saludo a todos los demás. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Draco hablo.

-Bueno días a todos, yo soy Draco Malfoy muchos de ustedes me conocerán por que tenemos cosas en común con Blaise. Otros no, por eso les digo que Blaise me dejo a cargo su empresa mientras el se ausentaba por un tiempo - explico. - Aquí hay una señorita que se encargo de hacer un trabajo supongo que con creatividad que nos ayude a mantener el equilibrio de esta empresa. Ella nos va a explicar cuales serian los pasos a seguir. Les presento a la Srta. Ginebra Weasley.

Ese era el momento en que Ginny se tendría que parar, pero no lo hizo se quedo mirando a Draco, y este intentaba hacerle señas para que se acercara. Las señas no funcionaron así que tuvo que decirle si se podía acercar.

-Eh si claro... - trato de que su cara no se tornara roja como su cabello. - Bueno como ya me presento el Sr. Draco Malfoy, yo soy Ginebra y a continuación les mostrare unas ciertas cosas que tuve en mente, que les podrían interesar. Hice una presentación escrita para cada uno de ustedes. - agarro unas carpetas, se quedo mirando especialmente a uno, era el taxista, _"¿pero como?" _- Bueno verán en la primera pagina un grafico con el logo de la empresa, luego si dan vuelta...

La junta ya había terminado. Ginny pensó que a todos les había gustado su idea. Y especialmente a Malfoy que luego de la junta le dijo que había echo un buen trabajo. Pero el taxista que hacia allí, ni siquiera la saludo, no le dijo nada se fue apenas termino todo. En cambio las demás personas la felicitaron.

-Weasley tu hiciste un buen trabajo, cuesta trabajo reconocerlo - dijo a Ginny en su oficina.

-Ya lo se Malfoy, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Weasley ¿sabes q los señores estos quedaron muy contentos contigo? Digo si no te fijaste en a forma en que te miraban-

-No, no me fije en eso además no me importa.- respondió ella enojada

-Weasley weasley weasley…sabes – momento en q Draco cierra la puerta de la office de él – que – el ya estaba a centímetros de ella – estas muy linda hoy – termino diciendo ya a muy poca distancia de el rostro de ella.

-Lo se y por eso ahora en el almuerzo me voy a encontrar con alguien – "_estuve tan cerca, no me va a afectar una mentirita piadosa, que se piensa...sera idiota si piensa que voy a ser una mas, como me habia dicho su secretaria una ve."_ Y se separo inmediatamente de él. – Y ahora con o sin tu permiso me retiro…-

-¿A donde vas Weasley? – le pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-A ti no te importa. –y se marcho de allí.

Solo faltaba una hora para el almuerzo. Pensó en que iría a un restaurante a la vuelta de la empresa.

-Hola Ginny! – Algo irrumpió en la oficina de Ginny. Y sobresaltó a Ginny.

-Que¿que haces tu aquí Caty? –

-Ay pero que recibimiento, me escapo de mi trabajo para verte y me recibes de esa forma. –

-Lo siento es que tuve una junta de trabajo recién y bueno estoy un poco cansada. ¿Pero como te dejaron pasar? –

-Me invente un rollo de que te tenía que hacer firmar unos papeles importantes.

-Ya te dije, no debes mentir.

-Ay ya lo se, fue una mentirita.

-Ninguna mentirita.

-Bueno entonces para disculparme te invito a almorzar. ¿Qué te parece almorzamos juntas? – Le preguntó la amiga – Aparte me parece que alguien tiene que contarme cosas. – rieron juntas.

-Jajaja. Si cosas muy interesantes. –

-Jajaja. Y supongo que esas cosas tienen nombre¿o no?

-Imaginas bien! Una de ellas, me tiene loca. –

-¿Y es rubia? Jajaja.-

-Mejor no aclaremos más, las paredes oyen. Jajaja. –

-Esta bien entonces queda para dentro de unos 20 minutos.Jaja.-

-Ay bueno vayamos saliendo, tengo un hambre!

-Como siempre Weasley- dijo imitando a Malfoy.

-Me asuste. Jaja. Fue una imitación muy buena.

-Lo se Weasley.

Y no pararon de reír hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Un hombre les dijo que tendrían que haber reservado la mesa, pero como eran unas muchachas muy lindas les daría una sin reserva. Las llevo hasta unas de las mesas del fondo, con una buena iluminación. Las muchachas ordenaron y se pusieron a conversar.

-Oye ¿no es muy elegante esto? – pregunto Ginny un poco insegura.

-Tranquila si no nos damos este lujo¿quien nos lo va a dar? –

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno ya cuéntame, que paso, que te dijo, te beso apasionadamente sobre su escritorio y lo hicieron ahí? – Pregunto Caty desesperada pero con gracia.

-jaja, demasiadas preguntas. Pero no paso nada de eso. No sabes, me dijo que estaba linda y se me fue acercando poco a poco, no se como hice para aguantarme.

-Pienso que no te aguantaste e hiciste lo que yo pienso que hiciste, y que tendrías que haber echo ¿no? –

-No, lo se soy una tonta pero ¿que? No iba a dejar que me utilizara. Tú sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. –

-Claro no, si yo solo se que eres una maniática de los hombres y te gusta acosarlos y los seduces y luego los dejas.

-Ey, ey, ey eso no es cierto. Bah en realidad parte de eso no es cierto, lo admito.

-Bueno al menos te encanta seducirlos, y eres muy buena en eso. Me acuerdo que cuando íbamos a la universidad la mayoría de los denuestras clases estaban atrás de ti, eres una arrastrada ¬¬.

-Deja tus celos para otro momento quieres. Jajaja

-No estoy celosa Ginebra Weasley! –

-Lo se, no tienes de que quejarte tu también provocabas a los muchachos. –

-Shh, bueno dime que piensas hacer. –

-Aun no lo se.

-Pero piensas en tener algo serio con él, o es cosa de algo pasajero como dicen por ahí un "touch and go".

-No se de donde sacas esas cosas. Bueno en realidad quiero conocerlo más, se que es algo difícil pero quien te dice y lo logro. – respondió Ginny mirando a otras mesas, su mirada se clavo en una. – El taxista.

-¿Ah? Que lo logras con el taxista¿de que hablas? –

-Ay no, digo que el hombre que esta en aquella mesa es el supuesto taxista. Veras cuando iba para tu casa hable con un taxista que es el mismo que llevo hoy a la empresa desde mi casa, fue pura casualidad.

-Las casualidades no existen, por ahí es un admirador tuyo, se enamoro se ti y planea conquistarte. – interrumpió Caty.

-Tú siempre armando historias. Como te decía, me llevo a la empresa pero yo no me acordaba de él así que creo que lo trate mal. Y cuando fue la junta en la empresa de Zabinni lo vi ahí, vestido y todo con un ejecutivo más. ¿Es raro no?

-Ginny todos tratamos de olvidarnos de nuestro trabajo haciendo otras cosas ¿no? Bueno quizás es su forma de distraerse –

-No lo creo, es muy raro. Bueno creo que se nos paso el tiempo. Tengo que volver, en realidad no se para que ya no me necesitan.

-No sabes el otro día me llamo Harry. – sin prestarle atención a Ginny.

-Ah que bien – sin darle la más mínima importancia.

-No quieres saber que me dijo, y como ya se tu respuesta te cuento igual. Me hablo de ti, ese chico todavía te quiere, es muy tierno. Dale otra oportunidad, el no me pidió que te lo dijera solo es que me parecía que iban bien juntos.

-Harry es tierno todo lo que quieras, pero llega el momento en que te cansa. Esta encima todo el tiempo. Y le falta algo además, no se, no cumple con los requisitos que yo necesito.

-Bueno no sigas, no quiero que hables mal de Harry.

-No estoy hablando mal, solo digo lo que sentí con el ¿no? Ahora vamonos.

-Esta bien espera que pago. Por que yo te invite.

-Bueno gracias otro día yo invito.

-No es nada. Vamos.

Salieron de restaurante y se despidieron en la puerta de la empresa y justo cuando Ginny se dio la vuelta para entrar, se choca con alguien que la había pisado.

-Ay quien es el imbecil que…. – exclamo enojada y dolida a la vez.

-Yo soy el imbecil, y lo siento salí con mucha prisa. – justo cuando se corrió de enfrente de ginny escuchó…

-Ah el taxista. Estas disculpado taxista.

-Si el taxista, algún problema. Ah si vos sos la que no se acuerda las calles ¿no?

-Y tú el que no dice que trabaja aquí.

-Que yo sepa Weasley no tenia que informarte nada o ¿si? – eso sonó como si lo estuviera diciendo el propio Malfoy.

-No, pero…bueno que me importa a mi. Adiós. –

-Hey, espera yo no quise tratarte así. Es no se, no me gusto que me llamaras así con desprecio. Que tal si olvidamos todo y hacemos las pases.

-Lo siento, no puedo ahora tengo trabajo. Adiós. – y entro lo mas rápido pero disimuladamente que pudo. El taxista la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

hOla

Bueno esperO que haya gustadO y que djn reviews. hAgO lO que puedO y si nO se nOta...bue T.T

ChAu hasta el prOx capitulO!

yo-182 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Ya era demasiado tarde, casi siempre se quedaba charlando con gente conocida. Su altercado con Weasley hoy lo había puesto mal, él trataba de hacer las cosas bien y siempre le salían mal. Le era difícil llevarse bien con la gente, o la gente no quería llevarse bien con él. Pero Weasley era distinta a las demás, refiriendo a las mujeres, aunque no las conocía a todas y nadie podría hacerlo. Le parecía que era una mujer despistada, por lo de las calles, muy eficiente en su trabajo y también muy bonita. Claro, no podía pasar por alto ese detalle.No tenia ganas de nada así que ceno y se fue a dormir. Dispuesto a soñar con tan bella mujer que lo llamaba con desprecio, el taxista.

-¿Tienes hora? – le preguntó un desconocido.

-Claro, son las 10:30 –

-¿Y puede decirme que hace tan bonita mujer a estas horas por la calle?

Ignoró ese comentario, los mismos tipos de siempre. Abusadores. Siempre con lo mismo, mejor se apuraba no quería que se le hiciera mas tarde. Tenía mucho sueño y hambre, como todo Weasley. Mientras seguía caminando recordó lo que hoy a la tarde había pasado con Malfoy.

_-Weasley ¿donde andabas?_

_-Y a ti que te importa, además he llegado a horario y además ya casi no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_-Lamento darte la razón Weasley. Pero…_

_-Sin excusas Malfoy, no encuentras nada así que…adiós._

_-Weasley yo soy el que decide aquí quien entra y sale de aquí. No tú._

_-Creo que te equivocas amiguito, soy yo el que lo decide. – los dos miraron hacia la puerta sorprendidos, ahí apoyado en la puerta estaba Blaise Zabinni. - Lo se, se supone que llegaba la semana que viene, pero por suerte se adelantaron las cosas._

_-Blaise?...me alegra tu llegada…te parece si después hablamos?_

_-No, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. Empezando por quien es ella. Si no me equivoco la llamaste Weasley._

_-Y no te equivocas – contestó Ginny – él me…_

_-Weasley déjame hablar a mi, él me preguntó a mi no a ti. Y por lo que me enseñaron eso se llama falta de educación, te faltan modales Weasley_

_-Pero se supone que quiere hablar de mi y si hablan de mi, yo me meto todo lo que quiera._

_-Emm...Draco necesito que me expliques algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que hace ella aquí. Déjame presentarme, yo soy Blaise Zabinni él dueño de esta empresa._

_-Encantada, yo soy Ginebra Weasley…_

_-¿Vamos? – preguntó Draco a Blaise._

_-Bueno le parece si nos vemos después._

_-Claro._

_-Adiós._

Ese fue el momento que presenció Ginny. Estaba preocupada por la mala impresión que le había dado a Zabinni, no quería que pensara mal acerca de su persona.

_Ya en la oficina de Blaise que hace un tiempo estuvo ocupada por Malfoy, los dos se encontraban hablando sobre negocios. Hasta que llegó el momento de hablar de Ginny._

_-Y dime¿que hace la Weasley aquí?_

_-Veras, tenía que buscar gente capacitada y por eso fui a un lugar que me recomendaron. Y ahí esta, la viste. Ofrecieron a la Weasley, dijeron que trabajaba muy bien. Supongo que te habrás enterado, que hoy presentaba el trabajo a tus ejecutivos._

_-Algo me entere, pero no puedo creer que hayas aceptado a la Weasley._

_-Sabes que no soy un hombre muy abierto, pero esa mujer tiene algo que no se…es como que me atrae…no puedo explicarlo._

Ya en su casa, Ginny se encontraba hablando por telefono.

-Ginny…ya deja de hablar de Malfoy y demás ¿quieres? – pidió su amiga.

-Que me dirías si te dijera que a veces me dan ganas de decir lo mismo cuando hablas de tú hermoso, dulce, cariñoso, simpático y otras cosas más que me has dicho, novio.

-Pero no es lo mismo…bueno, creo que si casi es lo mismo por que como hablas demasiado de Malfoy hasta podría decir… -

-Ni se te ocurra decir lo que ibas a decir¿esta claro?

-Podria decir que…lo odias – Caty empezó a reir-

-Lo odias…si claro. Bueno nos vemos algún día de estos. Gracias por llamarme.

-Jaja. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Ginny colgó. Mañana la esperaba un largo día de trabajo, ya que Hermione venía de un viaje, y no tenia donde quedarse, en realidad estaba la casa de sus padres pero no quería ir allí porque no quería ser una carga para ellos que siempre se preocupaban tanto. Ginny no tenía tantas ganas de que Hermione se quedara en su casa, sería como no tener privacidad. Esperaba que no se metiera en su vida, ese era su gran miedo.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy, me alegro de que este usted devuelta en esta empresa –

-Nunca me fui Berta

-Se lo nota alegre

-Si. Me agrada estar en mi empresa, sin tener que contar con la presencia de personas indeseadas.

-No se a lo que se refiere

-No se preocupe¿Qué trae?

-El diario, el correo y su café.

-Gracias déjelo sobre la mesa.

-Me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa.

-Claro…avísame si llama Zabbini solamente, no quiero que me molesten. Descuide mucho esta empresa, creo.

-Claro, yo le aviso. – la secretaria se fue y dejo a Draco solo revisando su correo.

-A ver que tenemos aquí…cuentas, se supone que esto no debe llegar aquí, mmm…carta de Julianne a la basura y ¿Corazón de bruja? De que trata esto…

La carta que Draco tenía en manos decía lo siguiente:

_Sr. Draco Malfoy sabiendo que usted es una persona muy importante y reconocida Corazón de Bruja se ve con la necesidad de pedirle por favor si puede concedernos una entrevista. Sabrá usted de nuestra revista, ya hemos hecho en años anteriores entrevistas con usted._

_Corazon de Bruja se disculpa por lo sucedido con la Srta Ginebra Weasley semanas atrás. _

_Espero su respuesta lo más pronto posible. Se despide._

_Katy Hall. _

Mientras reía pensaba que corazón de bruja no tenia nada que hacer, como si el tuviera tiempo para esas cosas. Aunque por que no dar la tan ansiada entrevista. Y así conocería Katy Hall, aunque no tenía idea de quien era le serviría para distraerse un poco.

Empezó a escribir la respuesta. Contestaría que si porque no quería que nunca más le pidieran una entrevista. Quedaría mal frente a todos.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con una mala imagen. La mujer que era su secretaria estaba en "malas condiciones",podría decirse, con un hombre que no conocía.

-¿Berta? – "_desubicada resultó ser mi secretaria"_

-Sr. Yo lo siento…no sabía que usted estaba ahí –

-Conmigo aquí o sin mi no tiene porque dar este espectáculo aquí en su trabajo.

-Yo…lo siento – la mujer empezó a llorar, a todo esto el hombre se había ido.

-Deje de llorar y pida que lleven esto a Corazón de Bruja. – dicho esto volvió a su oficina y cerro la puerta.

* * *

Hola!...Bueno si tarde pero bueno uno hace lo que puede...entre el colegio y todo no se puede jeje...bueno pasemos al cap. Sip aparece hermione que no me agrada mucho pero creo q va bien. ¿Que ira a hacer esta chica?mm...Y aparecio Blaise, si tenía que volver por q hubo cambio de planes y bue...

Bueno espero q les guste y dejen reviews. Agradezco a:** Verons, ****Utena-Puchiko-nyu**, **leodyn, Alyssa Largerfield M,** **clau, Vivi-G Weasley.**

Gracias a todos! nos vemos en el proximo cap.

yo-182


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Esperaba un taxi, ya que era la única manera de llegar al departamento de Ginny. Hacía mucho que no la veía, aunque se escribían seguido, claro. No quería ser una molestia para ella, Ginny le había dicho que estaba con mucho trabajo y ocupaciones.  
No estaba bien que ella ocupara su casa pero no tenía a quien mas recurrir, y tampoco quería alquilar algo, porque solo se quedaba por algunos días, o al menos eso le habían dicho.

- Al fin uno – se dijo a si misma, ya que ningún taxi paraba.

En la empresa, Malfoy estaba con mucho trabajo. Ya luego de ver la desagradable escena de su secretaria, pudo mandar la respuesta a "Corazón de Bruja". Como siempre en unos instantes tendría la respuesta que diría la fecha y hora disponibles de la entrevista.  
Mientras esperaba, pensaba en Ginny. En que tendría esa chica tan, vulgar para él. Le llamaba la atención, se preguntaba porque tenían tantas diferencias aunque ya lo sabía.

Luego de estar pensando casi por media hora, llega la respuesta de la revista que decia lo siguiente:

_Sr. Draco Malfoy: Muchas gracias por darnos una segunda oportunidad para este numero de "Corazon de Bruja". La entrevista, si no tiene ningun problema, seria el proximo lunes a las 15 hs._

_Nuevamente, en nombre de la revista, le pido disculpas por lo sucedido._

_Katy Hall._

"Que rápida es esta gente para contestar", pensó Draco. Contesto con un simple " _no tengo ningún problema con el día y el horario". _Solo esperaba que no fuera como la Weasley. No quería que fuera como ella.

Ya habia llegado la hora del almuerzo asi que fue a buscar a Zabinni para que hablaran un poco y tambien para almorzar.  
Mientras en la casa de Ginny:

- Hermione! Que alegría me da verte. Entra, siéntete como en tu casa. Yo ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero luego te llamo ¿si?

- Muchisimas gracias por dejarme quedar Ginny, luego hablamos. Que tengas un lindo dia de trabajo. "Eso es, imposible diria yo" pensó la pelirroja.

- Gracias, hasta luego -

Ahora Hermione estaba sola. No sabía que hacer, que no estaba en su sitio. Aunque Ginny le dijo que se sintiera como en casa, no se sentía incómoda.  
Ginny estaba por entrar a la empresa de Zabinni, cuando se cruza con este.

- Weasly, no es cierto?- Si  
- Oye, no quieres ir a almorzar, ya es hora, no se a que vienes a esta hora cuando no hay nadie.  
- Tengo que hacer…  
- Vamos, seguro no has comido nada.  
- Si, pero…  
- Ven conmigo, podremos hablar de ese trabajo que tienes.  
- Bueno esta bien – no podía negarse, era el dueño.

* * *

Espero q les guste, aunq es cortito..  
Salu2.

yo-182


End file.
